Dreams
by The Silverr Dragon
Summary: He loved her, but never said anything to her. She loved him, and it was too late to tell him. *Oneshot about Lor'themar and Sylvanas... tried to make it really cute and lovely... tell me how I did... Read and Review, but no flames please! Thanks!*


He looked around. Obviously, people were celebrating Midsummer, but he didn't feel the happiness. And he knew why.

He couldn't find her anywhere.

He came thinking he could at least ask for one dance. However, she never showed up.

_Shut up, Lor'themar. You're not thinking straight. She's the Ranger General of Quel'thalas, and you're just her Lieutenant. Why would she ever dance with you?_ He sighed.

_I need some fresh air._

The ranger walked outside, enjoying the peaceful Eversong Woods, when he heard a sudden noise.

He slowly turned around, only to be tackled by-

"Sylvanas! What in the name of the Light are you doing?" Lor'themar yelled.

She laughed as she pulled herself off of the high elf. "A ranger must always be prepared, Lor'themar."

The future Reagent Lord shook his head. "You're crazy."

The Ranger General smirked. "No, I'm just better than you." Then, her smirk faded away and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Lor'themar?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Shit. I was staring at her again, wasn't I? Damnit Lor'themar!_

"Lor'themar, are you okay?" She asked, actually concerned for her partner's safety.

He couldn't take this anymore. Lor'themar pulled Sylvanas close to him and kissed her as much as he could.

What surprised him is that Sylvanas reacted by kissing back, and even moaning slightly.

As each elf pulled away, Sylvanas looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

Lor'themar didn't make eye contact. "I couldn't hide it anymore. Sylvanas, I love you."

Sylvanas chuckled softly an whispered, "As do I, Lor'themar."

"Then," he whispered back, "you wouldn't mind if we had one dance, would you?"

"Of course not."

With that, the two rangers danced the rest of the night away in the small grove.

* * *

"Reagent Lord! We have some urgent news!"

Lor'themar Theron groaned as he woke up to Hauldoron Brightwing yelling at him. _Damnit! It was just a dream!_

"What do you want, general?"

The blood elf motioned towards an undead creature. "He has a message from this organization called the Horde."

The Reagent Lord looked at the... man. "Speak quickly. I have little time to deal with you."

"I have an invitation from our warchief, Thrall. He would like to offer the Sin'dorei a spot in the Horde."

Lor'themar looked confused. "Why would I join?"

The undead man gestured towards a pale blue, female elf that walked in. "You may discuss it with the Banshee Queen, our leader, if you wish."

The Reagent Lord barley listened to the decaying messenger. The female in front of him was undead, yes, but he still recognized her. She had white hair with black streaks in it, but it was once golden blonde. Her skin was now pale blue, but it was once the lively peach colour of many elves. And her eyes, that were once bright blue, were now red. Yet, to Lor'themar, she was still beautiful.

The woman that he had once loved- and still loved- was now standing in front of him, an embodiment of hatred and death for the Scourge, an embodiment of leadership for the Forsaken. She was undead. Because of one battle. One battle that led to the downfall of the elves, that led him to losing the hope of him her ever seeing her again.

But, she was here, standing there, less than 5 feet away from him.

"Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen looked at Lor'themar Theron, showing no emotion.

"Lor'themar."

What he said next was without any thought.

"Tell Thrall," he said, not losing eye contact with the Forsaken's Queen, "I accept the invitation."

Sylvanas nodded at him. "Welcome to the Horde, Lor'themar Theron." She showed no emotion at all. To everyone else, it seemed that she wasn't even alive. Not a single drop of Windrunner blood left in her.

Yet, Lor'themar could tell there was something in her eyes. Was it...?

"I should be leaving. I am the Banshee Queen, and I have business to do."

With that, the love of his life left.

_Damnit! It was always a dream..._

* * *

Once Sylvanas got back to the Undercity, she went to her private chambers.

And wept.

The only man she loved was now in a position in which she could never love him. And even if _did _love him, he wouldn't now because she was undead.

After a while, she finally fell asleep, dreaming that the two of them were in Eversong Woods, dancing.

* * *

**Before you all ask, YES, I am a huge believer of Sylvanas Windrunner and Lor'themar Theron being a couple. **

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
